Drag Race Queen Season 4
The fourth season of Drag Race Queen began airing on May 29th, 2018, with cast members announced May 28th, 2018. The winner of season four headlined Logo's Drag Race Tour featuring Absolut Vodka, won a one-of-a-kind trip, a lifetime supply of NYX Cosmetics, a cash prize of $100,000, and the title of "America's Next Drag Superstar". The theme song playing during the runway every episode was "Glamazon" and the song played during the credits was "The Beginning", both from RuPaul's album Glamazon. In the season finale ____ was crowned the season's winner, beating runners-up ___ and ___. While ___ crown the tittle Miss Congeniality. Contestants Progress Episodes ''' ''Episode 1: Glamazonian Airways'' Air Date: May 30th, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Jordin Sparks and Olivia Newton-John * Mini-Challenge: Keep fish face as the Pit Crew blow jets of air into the queens faces * Mini-Challenge Winner: Cindy Klume * Main Challenge: Produce a pre-flight safety video for the first airline run by drag queens * Runway Theme: Jetset Eleganza * Main Challenge Winner: Anal Led Yer * Main Challenge Prize: Five night luxury hotel accommodations courtesy of 'My Gay Getaway' * Bottom Two: Camila DeVayne & Latifa * Lip Sync Song: Olivia Newton-John Twist of Fate * Eliminated: Latifa Episode 2: ''The DESPY Awards'' Air Date: May 30th, 2018 * Guest Judge: 'Isaac Mizrahi * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Make their own paper versions of classic celebrity red carpet outfits, working in pairs assigned by Ru. * '''Mini-Challenge Winner(s): '''Crystal Blu & Kaitlyn Gold * '''Main Challenge: '''Come up with funny banter and take jabs at the other queens while presenting awards for different categories at the first ever ''DESPY Awards. * '''Main Challenge WInner(s): Chanel Oberlin & Chanel #2 * Main Challenge Prize: Stunning Jewel Packages * Bottom Two: 'Dark Robin & Crystal Blu * '''Lip Synch Song: '''Teena Marie ''Lovegirl * '''Eliminated: '''Dark Robin ''Episode 3: Ru-Hollywood Stories'' Air Date: May 31st, 2018 * 'Guest Judges: '''Ariana Grande and Merle Ginsberg * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Ask members of the Pit Crew to pull cards out of their underwear to earn points * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: '''Anal Led Yer * '''Main Challenge: Reenact '"Whatever Happened to Merle Ginsberg" from the point of view of Merle, RuPual and Michelle Visage in groups of three asigned by Ginger Minj. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Anal Led Yer * Main Challenge Prize: ' $2000 giftcard to ''FABRICplanet * 'Bottom Two: '''Kaitlyn Gold & Red X * '''Lipsynch Song: '''Ariana Grande ''Break Free * '''Eliminated: '''Kaitlyn Gold ''Episode 4: Marie's Empire'' Air Date: May 31st, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: '''Faith Evans and Tasha Smith * '''Alternating Judge(s): '''Carson Kressley * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Drag up supreme court robes * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: '''Chanel Oberlin * '''Main Challenge: '''Perform in two Empire-inspired acting scenes * '''Main Challenge Winner: Lavender Andrews * Main Challenge Prize: 'Immunity from the next elimination * '''Runway Theme: '''Rollergirl Realness * '''Bottom Two: '''Satoko Hiroshima & Cindy Klume * '''Lip Sync Song: '''Faith Evans ''Mesmerized * '''Eliminated: '''Cindy Klume ''Episode 5: Float Your Boat'' Air Date: June 1st, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: '''Billy B., Kelly Osbourne, and Pauley Perrette * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Gain the biggest crowd reaction in a wet T-shirt contest. * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: '''Chanel Oberlin * '''Main Challenge: '''Create and wear a parade float based on a color of the pride flag. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Electra Heart * Main Challenge Prize: 'Choice of who to save from the bottom 3 * '''Runway Theme: '''Float Boat Extravaganza * '''Bottom Two: '''Crysral Blu & Chanel #2 * '''Lip Sync Song: '''Lady Gaga ''Born This Way * '''Eliminated: '''Crystal Blu ''Episode 6: The Unauthorized Rusical'' Air Date: June 2nd, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Billy Eichner & Andrew Rannells * Special Guest: Chad Michaels * Mini-Challenge: 'Slap out of it * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: ' * 'Mini-Challenge Prize: '$2,000 Gift Card from Sparkles Rhinestones * '''Main Challenge: '''The queens must wow the judges in a live singing, dance number inspired by Cher. * '''Main Challenge Winner: * Main Challenge Prize: '''A Luxury VIP Get Away at the Sofitel Los Angeles * '''Runway Theme: Glitterific * 'Bottom Two: ' * 'Lip-Sync Song: '''Portugal. The Man ''Feel It Still * 'Eliminated: ' Category:DRQ Category:Drag Race Queen Category:Seasons Category:S4